Rainbows in the Underworld
by Audrey.Hawkins
Summary: Nico di Angelo was never the one interested in anything that in any way could be related to Cupid, or even worse Aphrodite. Yet he seem to have taken the risk of love.
1. Chapter 1

He stood there on that very spot atop Zeus's Fist from where the whole camp is visible.

He could see the Apollo kids and the Hunters having bets on who'll nock the best shots.

He could see the Stoll brothers pranking the Ares cabin which, for some, is a _really_ bad idea, but it didn't bother them.

He could see Chiron, Mr. D and some scared-to-death satyrs playing Pinochle in the porch of Big House.

He could see the Demeter cabin in the strawberry fields, working hard to make some strawberries grow faster.

He could see Percy and his new siblings in the canoe lake splashing around and flirting with the Naiads.

He could see Annabeth near Hestia's hearth a blue print of Olympus spread in front of her and Hestia assisting her.

He could see Grover and some of his satyr friends chasing Juniper and her dryad friends.

He could see the Hecate cabin amazing the Dinoysus cabin by turning all of the non-living things within a mile to grapevines.

He could see the Iris cabin- Iris cabin where Jessica was- moving around in a shower of color. He kept on staring at her. Those beautiful blue eyes and those bouncy black hair which he longed to play with. He could see her sitting on a bench in the porch of Iris cabin her hands working beautifully on the canvas where she was painting something.

He sat there for some more time and didn't even realize it was dark until the conch blew for dinner.

He climbed down and raced towards the dining pavilion. He was the only one sitting on the Hades table. Till , he had a good view of Iris table, he had no problem.

After dinner, while he was walking back to his cabin spotted Jessica waiting for him.

'_Um_, yes J-Jessica.' He managed to say.

'Today's your birthday right?' she asked.

'My birthday? Oh right.' He stuttered

'I got you a gift. It's nothing much though.'

'What? Jessica, you shouldn't have. I m-mean that your smile is en-enough for me.'

She blushed. Nico realized what he had done a and tried to make for it but couldn't manage to say anything. So, he ended up blushing too.

'What is it?' he finally said.

She handed him the canvas.

He looked at it and saw it was a picture of him holding hands with Jessica on a beach. How he longed to do that.

'Thank you.' He muttered in a small voice.

'So how old are you now?' she asked cheerfully.

He was in a trance. He was how old? Good question.

'Older than your grandfather.' He replied.

Jessica did not say anything for a couple of minutes.

'He is immortal.' She said.

'Your mortal grandfather.'

'Is not anymore.' She finished.

'I am so sorry.'

'No amount of sympathy is required. You know that. Bianca...'

'Yes. I know.'

Some more minutes of silence.

'Oh, forget it. How old _are you in normal_ years?'

'Fifteen.'

'A year older to me.

Then she did something which was not expected at all by him, she kissed his cheek and ran off to her siblings with a quick 'Happy birthday'.

This was his Best Birthday Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

He stood there on that very spot atop Zeus's Fist from where the whole camp is visible.

He could see the Apollo kids and the Hunters having bets on who'll nock the best shots.

He could see the Stoll brothers pranking the Ares cabin which, for some, is a _really_ bad idea, but it didn't bother them.

He could see Chiron, Mr. D and some scared-to-death satyrs playing Pinochle in the porch of Big House.

He could see the Demeter cabin in the strawberry fields, working hard to make some strawberries grow faster.

He could see Percy and his new siblings in the canoe lake splashing around and flirting with the Naiads.

He could see Annabeth near Hestia's hearth a blue print of Olympus spread in front of her and Hestia assisting her.

He could see Grover and some of his satyr friends chasing Juniper and her dryad friends.

He could see the Hecate cabin amazing the Dinoysus cabin by turning all of the non-living things within a mile to grapevines.

He could see the Iris cabin- Iris cabin where Jessica was- moving around in a shower of color. He kept on staring at her. Those beautiful blue eyes and those bouncy black hair which he longed to play with. He could see her sitting on a bench in the porch of Iris cabin her hands working beautifully on the canvas where she was painting something.

He sat there for some more time and didn't even realize it was dark until the conch blew for dinner.

He climbed down and raced towards the dining pavilion. He was the only one sitting on the Hades table. Till , he had a good view of Iris table, he had no problem.

After dinner, while he was walking back to his cabin spotted Jessica waiting for him.

'_Um_, yes J-Jessica.' He managed to say.

'Today's your birthday right?' she asked.

'My birthday? Oh right.' He stuttered

'I got you a gift. It's nothing much though.'

'What? Jessica, you shouldn't have. I m-mean that your smile is en-enough for me.'

She blushed. Nico realized what he had done a and tried to make for it but couldn't manage to say anything. So, he ended up blushing too.

'What is it?' he finally said.

She handed him the canvas.

He looked at it and saw it was a picture of him holding hands with Jessica on a beach. How he longed to do that.

'Thank you.' He muttered in a small voice.

'So how old are you now?' she asked cheerfully.

He was in a trance. He was how old? Good question.

'Older than your grandfather.' He replied.

Jessica did not say anything for a couple of minutes.

'He is immortal.' She said.

'Your mortal grandfather.'

'Is not anymore.' She finished.

'I am so sorry.'

'No amount of sympathy is required. You know that. Bianca...'

'Yes. I know.'

Some more minutes of silence.

'Oh, forget it. How old _are you in normal_ years?'

'Fifteen.'

'A year older to me.

Then she did something which was not expected at all by him, she kissed his cheek and ran off to her siblings with a quick 'Happy birthday'.

This was his Best Birthday Ever.

* * *

**Maybe you want one more chapter? **

**You know what to do.**

**Review!**


End file.
